The World Wide Web provides a convenient platform for sharing information. Among the many services offered through web sites are banking, shopping, and e-mail. In order to provide better services, many companies now provide customized web pages to each visitor. The customizations include examples such as providing a weather report based on a visitor's location, selecting targeted advertisements, and providing access to a visitor's account with the web site. Because each web page sent to a visitor is customized, the web server hosting the web site must create each customized page on demand, as it is requested by a visitor. Thus, providing customized web pages can put a strain on the processing resources of the web server. The increasing popularity of web pages also increases the traffic load on network resources that send and receive web pages.